


How The Moon Loved The Sun

by EuphorianDystopia



Series: Tales from the Barrio [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Blackmail, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Violence, gang references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphorianDystopia/pseuds/EuphorianDystopia
Summary: Pete's side of the story. The story between Sonny's story
Pete will do anything to keep Sonny safe even if sometimes that means doing something he really doesn't want to do. Sometimes he has bigger issues to deal with than giving his dearest friend a hug and telling him everything is fine. He couldn't if he wanted to. Nothing has been fine for a long time. Sonny lives in the daytime. Pete is trapped in darkness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being A. Incredibly short. and B. Unedited. I just had to get it out before I went to sleep.
> 
> This chapter is set before the beginning of El Sol y La Luna.

The stars were barely visible but even Nueva York light pollution couldn’t dim the moon out here. Pete dragged his lantern closer to the wall he was working on and hummed as he danced to create his current masterpiece. He preferred working by night. Night was the only time he could marvel at the one thing that inspired so much of his work; The moon.

“Hello Pete.”  A voice muttered, close enough to feel intrusive yet just far enough out of the reach of his lantern to see who it was. Not that he didn’t know already by the voice. “I’m sorry to interrupt this pretty piece of work but we haven’t seen you in a fortnight now.” The voice was smooth, cocky even.

“What do you want Rod?” He grumbled. The guy had made him jump and nearly ruined the whole piece

“You’ve made yourself rather… Comfortable.” He commented. Pete said nothing and so he stepped forward into the light “the gang has seen you hanging around that run down bodega a lot lately.” Pete steeled himself so that no fear would show through. “They say you’ve stopped dealing, stopped tagging, that you’re only doing commissions? Turning your life around?” He said. “Good for you.”

“What’s it to you?” Pete muttered

“It’s like this… Family sticks together Pete. When a child runs away from home… The parents worry.”

“The _parents_ can see I’m safe.” Pete retorted sharply.

“You don’t just abandon family Pete.”

“This isn’t family.” Pete snapped. “This is a gang!” The man stepped forward and hit him hard

“A gang that protected you, you’d do well to remember it.” His voice was too calm

“I-“ Pete begun

“How many times have we saved your arse from the cops Pete?” Rod said coolly

“On tasks you forced me to do in the first place just to get a slice of bread for a week!” Pete growled “I don’t need you anymore.”

“Well then if you don't need us anymore, all our deals are off” Rod shrugged like it was no big deal. That caught Pete off guard.

“F-Fine” He said as strongly as he could

“The De la Vega boy is fair game” Rod noted with a smirk. Pete’s eyes widened alarmingly. He had tried so hard to keep his cool but… No. They couldn’t hurt Sonny.

“No!”

“Sorry” Rod shrugged, “It’s a pity that we don't honour deals with anyone but the gang.” He smirked. Pete looked so resigned. He wanted to cry. “So how about a little deal?”

“What?” He asked softly. Surprised that he was being offered an out.

“The De la Vega boy stays safe and in return, you remember your fucking place.” Rod growled. Pete sighed shakily. “Did you really think they’d ever accept you Pete? They’ll always think you’re a delinquent even if you never spray the bodega’s walls again.”

“I’ll accept your deal. Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone.” Pete snapped. Rod frowned.

“Tomorrow morning I want to see paint covering the bodega grate.” He said. Pete shook his head.

“No! I can’t… I promised them!” He pleaded

“You think you’re in any position to argue back? One foot out of line and your little Sunflower is mine.” Roderick growled. Pete sighed dejectedly as he nodded to show he understood. Rod smirked and took a step away.

“But how to make you pay for stepping out of line? Hmm?” He asked thoughtfully “Oh I know! Lads.” He said calmly. A circle of men that Pete knew all of by name surrounded him. As they attacked, he clenched his teeth to stop any cries of weakness escape and stared at the rising sun.


End file.
